the choice
by zammiefax4ever
Summary: max and the gang are in france and max has to choose between fang and dylan. now continued contains FAX rated K for mild swearing both try to win her over
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot about a part I think should have been in angel. Go easy on me this is my first fan is after Fang, but there is no Fang's gang. The Flock and Fang soon reunite in France, but Fang+ Dylan =chaos **

**Disclaimer: I asked for the rights to maximum ride for my birthday, but sadly James Patterson didn't want to give them away *sigh***

_**Max's POV:**_

Ugh I cannot stand those two's constant arguing. Fang and Dylan are getting on my nerves. And the worst part is that they are fighting over me I mean don't I get a say in this. Right now we are in France and on the way back to the hotel (from the restaurant) when they start fighting about who is better for me and I just couldn't take it anymore. I snapped open my wings and flew away. After flying for an hour I landed on the Arc De Triomphe.

Soon I heard someone land behind me. They better fly away or I will kill them. Hey should know not to come after me when I'm mad. I decided to ignore them so they would leave, but someone else landed. Then I heard Fang say, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Before I knew it Fang and Dylan were fighting. Again.

I had had enough. I turned around and yelled, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" They were about to say something, but seeing the look on my face, they decided not to. Good choice.

"WHAT WOULD IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?" I asked.

After a moment of silence Fang said, "Then choose." I looked at him with a confused look, so he continued by saying, "who do you want to be with. Me or him.

"For once I agree with emo boy here" Dylan said.

Fang shot him a look, but he chose to ignore it.

Could it be really this simple? Huh I guess I could try.

"I choose…neither of you." I could see the shock register on their face, but before they could say something I rushed on. "Fang, you are my best friend, second in command, first love, and we have known each other our entire lives, but you have broken my heart too many times and left me too many times. I love you, but I can't trust you yet. Maybe in time I will, but not yet."

Then I turned to Dylan and said, "Dylan you have been by my side ever since I met you and you have been there in my time of need, but I have only known you for a year and you were programmed to love me. Maybe in time I might fall in love with you but until then I just want a friend, from both of you.

With that little speech I took off before the shock wore off. I sped up and reached the hotel we were staying at in 3 minutes. Angel was about to ask me about Fang and Dylan, but decided not to seeing my expression.

**thanks for reading and dont forget to R&R. if i did something wrong review and tell and ****au revoir**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Hope you like it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride James Patterson does.**

_**MAX'S POV**_:

We are back from France and living in a house provided by the CSM. Life is now kind of peaceful because Dylan and Fang have stopped arguing, or at least when I'm around. They are both trying to win me over though. Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?

_No it makes sense since you have to deal with all their crap. _Angel said in my head.

_Angel. Language and stay out of my head, but thanks. _I replied not knowing whether I should me mad or glad.

_You're welcome _and with that she skipped out of the room to probably hang out with Nudge. I wonder when she'll stop mutating. As I was thinking about this, the roof suddenly broke and down came Ari.

"Hey Maxie" Ari snidely said.

"Wassup doggy breath. Daddy finally kick you out" I said, knowing he would hate it. As I expected, he started fuming. By now the flock had appeared, **(Dylan is part of the flock) **Fang on one side and Dylan on the other. The rest were behind them. I tapped Fang and Dylan on the hand and they did it to others. **(This means up and away) **

"I would love to stay and chat, but I need to be somewhere. Later." We all flew up and were about to fly away when I felt something on my leg. I looked down to see Ari biting my leg. "Down boy, bad dog", I said as I tried to shake him off. I know what you're thinking: is it really the time to be making doggy comments? I just can't help it; my witty comments just come out without me even thinking about them.

He dragged me down and I yelled at the flock to go. Fang told them all to fly and wait at the cliff where we learned some moves from the hawks. After a hesitant look they flew away but Fang and Dylan stayed. Fang punched and beat up Ari, obviously still mad at him for all those times he hurt us. Then Dylan grabbed me and flew up. By the time Fang joined us I had convinced Dylan to let me fly myself. After flying for a bit we saw the gang in the cave and prepared to land.

Once we landed, Fang set me down and silently attended to my wound. It was then that I noticed Fang's shirt was wet. I leaned forward and touched it. I then realized it was blood and started yelling a.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were hurt?" I yelled.

"It's no big deal Max" he replied trying to calm me down. I helped him take off his shirt and stared at the wound. He had three bloody lines from his shoulder to waist.

"No big deal. You have a freaking claw mark that is bleeding. You could die." I tended to his wound and didn't notice the kids and Dylan come in.

"Holy shit. What happened?" Gazzy asked

"Ari" that was all I needed to say.

After I finished wrapping his wound, I told everyone to go to bed.

"Hey Max can I talk to you?" Fang asked

"Sure" I said thinking about what he wanted to say. After all the kids were asleep, I joined Fang outside. We flew up and landed in a tree a little bit away from the cave.

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked Fang.

Fang ran a hand through his hair and finally spoke. "Max I love you and I will never leave you again. Please give me another chance. I will do anything for us to be together. We were meant to be together and we both know it. All I'm asking for is another chance. What do you say Max. Wanna give Fax another chance." He said the last part with his cocky grin I love so much. Right then I knew I could trust Fang, so I crushed my lips to his. After fifteen minutes or so, we flew back hand in hand. When we got back we noticed there were only four bird kids there. Dylan was gone.

**I know Ari died in a previous book, but I needed him in this. Thanks for reading. R&R**


End file.
